The Game: Deleted Scene
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a deleted scene from The Game. You don't really have to read The Game, but without it this is going to seem like pointless porn.


Having exhausted himself with all that crying, Italy had fallen asleep in Germany's arms, his head resting on the larger nation's shoulder. He kept whimpering and hiccuping in his sleep, but for the most part, he was still.

Germany, deciding it was best not to carry Italy around like this in case they ran into trouble, carried the sleeping Italian to the nearest bedroom. He pulled back the bed's eiderdown with his foot, laying Italy on the mattress beneath.

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off Italy's high-tops before standing up and pulling the eiderdown back over him.

With a sigh, he settled himself cross-legged on the floor by the side of the bed.

What a ridiculous situation this was. Seven nations were dead, or had reached 'Platinum Tier', or some philosophical shit like that. When Prussia had tried to smash a window his arm had ripped open. And The Game Master. The fucking Game Master. That bastard had a seriously sick sense of humour.

"Germany?"

Italy's voice brought Germany out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" he asked, turning to face the lethargic nation.

Italy gave a weak nod. "What were you thinking of, Germany?" he asked, rolling onto his side and slipping his thumb into his mouth, something he'd never grown out of.

Germany smiled at the childish action. Italy only ever sucked his thumb in front of people he was totally comfortable with, which was only Germany, Romano and Spain, and even then he only did it when he was tired. Prussia and Japan had both seen him doing it, but he tried not to when they were around. "Nothing important." he replied. He gently stroked a few locks of auburn hair out of Italy's face. "You should go back to sleep."

With another nod, Italy moved over. "Will you lie with me?" he asked, his words obscured by the thumb in his mouth. "Just until I fall asleep."

Germany sighed, tugging off his boots before climbing into the bed beside Italy. "Just try not to dribble on me." he teased.

Everything was quiet for a while. Germany had assumed that Italy had gone back to sleep, until;

"Germany,"

"What is it, Italy?" asked the German, running his fingers through Italy's hair.

"We _are _going to die, aren't we?"

Giving a sigh, Germany pushed himself up, looking down at the Italian who was previously curled against his side. "Italy, I told you, I'm—"

"Not going to let anything happen to me, I know." he whispered, absent-mindedly drawing patterns on the mattress with his fingers. "But, do you honestly think that, if he could help it, Spain would have let anything happen to Romano?"

Germany frowned. Italy had a point, which was becoming an alarming common occurrence.

"I'm not saying we will," Italy pushed himself up onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Germany's shoulders. "But, in case we do," he buried his face in the crook of Germany's neck. "Please Germany." he whispered. "Please make love to me one last time."

Returning the Italian's embrace, Germany pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He gently lay Italy back down on the mattress, peppering kisses over his cheeks. He slid his hand under the Italian's t-shirt, slowly pulling it up and up and up until he'd pulled it off completely.

Italy gave a small smile, returning the favour as Germany's hands made their way towards the button on his trousers. Their remaining clothes were shed in little under a minute.

Germany began kissing down Italy's neck, his hands gently stroking down his sides, loving the feeling of the Italian's soft skin.

Small whimpers fell from Italy's parted lips as he wrapped his legs around Germany's waist. "Germany."

Germany's kisses trailed down Italy's neck, onto his chest.

"No!" Italy pushed Germany away by his shoulders. "No cutesy foreplay, please." he whimpered. "Please, can we just..."

"Italy, I'm not going to—"

He was silenced by Italy grabbing hold of his hand and sucking three of his fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and between them, making sure to keep eye contact the whole time.

Germany pulled his moist fingers from the Italian's mouth, moving them down his body to circle and prod at his entrance. Slowly, he eased his first finger in, watching Italy's face carefully for any sign of discomfort.

Italy kept his gaze, his breath quickening slightly.

Pressing a quick, sweet kiss to the tip of Italy's nose, Germany gently pushed in another finger, scissoring them apart.

This time, Italy winced. No matter how many times they did this, he never got used to the initial sting.

After a few moments of Germany working his fingers in and out of the Italian, the smaller nation got frustrated. "Th-That's enough." he panted out.

Still seeming a little unsure, Germany pulled his fingers out of his lover, resting both his hands on the other's hips and pulling him closer. "If you want me to stop," he whispered. "just tell me."

"I won't!" groaned Italy. "I won't want you to stop, just— A-Ah!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Germany pushed himself inside, pressing his lips against the side of Italy's neck.

Italy squirmed, unintentionally rolling his hips.

Germany gave a sharp gasp, grabbing Italy's hips and holding his still for a while.

"Germany." Italy whined. "M-Move..."

Slowly, Germany pulled out almost all the way before easing himself back in, giving a quiet moan.

Italy re-wrapped his legs around Germany's waist, pulling himself up to get Germany deeper inside him.

They continued to move in a gentle, steady rhythm, staring into each other's eyes as they made love for what could be the last time.

But neither of them wanted to think about that. They didn't want to spend this moment of intimacy thinking about their possible deaths. Instead, they focused on each other.

Germany thought of how beautiful Italy's eyes truly were, and how he wished he'd show them to him more often. He thought about the sound of Italy's voice. How sweet he sounded when he sang, when he whispered, any time he opened his mouth. He thought about Italy's soft skin brushing against his own and about how he loved having their bodies pressed together. Not even during love making, but any skin on skin contact.

Italy thought about how safe Germany made him feel. Even in this house, this situation, he never felt as though he was in any danger, not really. He thought about Germany's kisses, how gentle Germany always was with him, the affectionate look he always gave him when he thought nobody was looking. He thought of how Germany was willing to drop his pride for him and how much he must have loved him to be able to do such a thing.

Italy pulled himself up to press his lips against Germany's, closing his eyes.

Holding the Italian against him, Germany returned the kiss, his hand winding into auburn tresses.

Italy rocked him hips, realising that he was practically sat in Germany's lap. He kept rolling his hips, holding onto Germany's shoulders tightly as his moans got louder and louder.

Germany soon realised that the Italian was getting close. He grabbed hold of his hips, moving him a little faster.

"AH! G-Germany, I... Mmm, I l-love you!" Italy moaned, his head falling forward.

"I-I love you t-too, Italy."

"I'm... I'm..."

"M-Me too."

A few more thrusts sent both of them over, moaning each other's names in satisfied bliss.

Taking a moment to come out of their post-orgasmic haze, they lay back down on the mattress, never breaking their embrace.

They lay in silence for a while, until quiet sniffling caught Germany's attention.

"Italy," he brushed the Italian's fringe out of his face. "What's the matter."

Italy shook his head, not saying a word. He hid his face in Germany's chest, still weeping quietly. "Th-That was our—"

"No, it wasn't." Germany interrupted. "Trust me, Italy. We'll live through this." he promised.

* * *

**End Note:** Why was this scene deleted from The Game? Readers of The Game will already know that it's my attempt at writing something in the horror genre and as much as I wanted to put this scene in, I felt as though it would kill the overall feel of the story. It's like; have you ever watched a horror movie where there's a random sex scene and it just kills the film? There's no need for it, so why is it there? That's how I felt about this.  
I tried to be romantic...  
Let me know what you think, please?  
~Lolly xXx


End file.
